Electricity Generation
The ability to generate electricity. Sub-power of Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Generation and Energy Generation. Also Called * Electrical Energy Generation * Electrostatic Energy Generation * Electrogenesis * Electric Production * Lightning Generation/Production Capabilities The user can generate electricity. Applications * Electric Aura * Electric Blast Associations * Electrical Propulsion * Electricity Manipulation * Electricity Mimicry * Electricity Attacks * Electrokinetic Combat * Electrolysis * Electromagnetism Generation * Energy Generation * Incineration * Infinite Charge * Lightning Bolt Projection * Magnetism Generation * Quintessence Force * Shocking Limitations * Generating too much may cause unconsciousness. * Cannot manipulate generated electricity. * May have a limit for the amount of electricity generated. * Users of Elemental Cancellation can negate generated electricity. * May not be able to stop generating electricity. Known Users Comics Live Television Movies Cartoons Video Games Anime/Manga Literature Known Objects *Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) *Talisman of Thunder (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Goro Goro no Mi (One Piece) *Ope Ope no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Lightning_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Lightning Bomb. File:Watt_Mega_Shock.png|Watt (Paper Mario) can generate powerful electricity. Enel's Lightning.GIF|God Enel (One Piece) became a lightning human thanks to the power of the Goro Goro no Mi, allowing him generate an endless amount of electricity . EP1-Misaka-Railgun-Shoot.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) can generate as much as 1,000,000,000 volts. File:Kanon_Generating_Electricity.png|Kanon Ozu (Coppelion) had an eel gene inserted into her, allowing her to generate and control electricity. File:Bankoku_Bikkuri_Shō.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using his Bankoku Bikkuri Shō to generate about 20,000 volts of electricity. File:Electivire_ThunderPunch.png|Electrivire (Pokémon) can generate electricity for attacks like Thunder Punch. File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|Fu Chi'en (Tenjho Tenge) can draw electricity from the earth and utilize it as he wants, so long as his feet are rooted to the earth. Iroh_electirc.png|Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) generating electricity. File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|Sasuke (Naruto) generating lightning chakra and infused it into his blade. File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|Hitomi (Code:Breaker) generating electricity. Toki_Lightning.PNG|Toki (Code: Breaker) using electromagnetism to create electricity. Thor's rebirth.jpg|Thor Odionson (Marvel Comics), the God of Thunder. Electricity Generation by Electro.jpg|Max Dillon/Eletcro (Marvel Comics) possess the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he could release or harness for a number of effects. File:Surge2.jpg|Noriko Ashido/Surge (Marvel Comics) File:Danielle_Blunt_Aftershock.jpg|Danielle Blunt/Aftershock (Marvel Comics) File:Nahrees_Inhumans_Vol_4_9_Textless.jpg|Nahrees (Marvel Comics) File:Victor_Mancha_(Earth-616)_from_Civil_War_Young_Avengers_and_Runaways_Vol_1_2_0001.jpg|Victor Mancha (Marvel Comics) 200px-Elle Bishop - Going Postal.jpg|Elle Bishop (Heroes) generating electricity. Sylar and Nathan Thanksgiving.jpg|Sylar (Heroes) generates electricity to regain control over his body from "Nathan". Elle teaching Sylar.jpg|Elle (Heroes) teaches Sylar how to use her ability. ImagesCAPQDLEJ.jpg|Sandra (Los Protegidos) JK.png|Jin Kazama (Tekken Series) Electroazul.gif|Dash Gardiner (Witches of East End) electrocutes man. latest-4 el.jpeg|The Electroids (Mixels) ARC6.gif|Krell (Charmed) shooting electricity. Palpatine_FandD.png|Palpatine (Star Wars) is a master at generating Force lightning. TVwhatever.png|Garnet (Steven Universe) generating electricity to charge a car battery. 800px-Zapfish.png|Zapfish (Splatoon) are used by both the Inklings and the Octarians as a source of renewable power. Great zapfish.png|The Great Zapfish (Splatoon) generates enough electricity to power the entire city of Inkopolis. Denki Kaminari My Hero Academia.png|Denki Kaminari's (My Hero Academia) quirk "Electrification" allows him to generate electricity from his body. Torpedine.png|Galian's strongest ÄRM, Guardian ÄRM, Torpedine (Marchen Awakens Romance) is said to be able to generate the most deadly lightning. Baal The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|As a god of lightning, Baal (The Wicked + The Divine) has power over lightning and electricity... Baal Lightning punch The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|...including using it for deadly force. Kessler.jpg|Having possessed his powers for decades, Kessler (inFamous) has a near unlimited reserve of electricity, not needing to recharge during battle. Yellow Diamond Steven Universe.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) can generate an electrical force that can destabilize a gem's form. Jupiter_thunderbolt.gif|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) calling forth Lightning. the flash lightning generation.gif|Barry Allen's (The Flash Tv Series) connection to the Speed Force causes his body to generate massive amounts of electricity. Doomsday_produces_electricity.png|As he grows more and more powerful, Doomsday (DC Extended Universe) generates massive discharges of electricity. Lightning Lad DC Comics.jpg|Garth Ranzz/Livewire/Lighting Lad (DC Comics) gained electrical abilities after being hit by Lightning Beast of Korbal. Spark Blast By Spark.JPEG|Ayala Ranzz/Lightning Lass or Spark (DC Comics) twin sister of Lightning Lad/LiveWire. Static Shock Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Static (DC Comics) Livewire DCAU.gif|Leslie Willis/Livewire (DCAU) Virgil Hawkins aka Static Shock.gif|Virgil Hawkins/Static (DCAU) Barry Allen, the Flash.jpg|Barry Allen, the Flash (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Electrical Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries